


You Cut Me Open (And I Keep Bleeding)

by do_not_confess



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_confess/pseuds/do_not_confess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't like the pathetic mess she's become. It's all his fault, Julie thinks, with his damn kind eyes and his retarded lop-sided smile.</p><p>Little drabble of the world through love-sick Julie's eyes, post season 2 break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cut Me Open (And I Keep Bleeding)

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, originally posted on livejournal. Some lyrics/songtitles from Leona Lewis and Ryan Adams.

She hates him for making her feel all soppy and tragic and like this is the way her heart and her stomach are going to be for the rest of her life, or high school, or whatever. Hates him for that raw, open thing in her chest she carries around everywhere. 

On some days it feels queasy, almost like an illness. Surging up inside of her, hot-cold and heavy and curling into her intestines, as if she’s about to vomit but can’t. Like when she runs into him unexpectedly and her stomach just _topples_. It makes her sick. 

She doesn't like the pathetic mess she's become. It's all his fault, Julie thinks, with his damn kind eyes and his idiotic lop-sided smile. Cheerleader and nurse kissing jerk that he is. She's mad at him and herself for pushing him away when all she wanted was a change, a break really. Not him sleeping with another girl. When all she wanted was for him to fight for her. She's mad, but mostly, she can't keep feeling sad and weepy. She's lost her appetite and she's got Ryan Adams on repeat. It's _Please Do Not Let Me Go_ and a whole lot of _Love Is Hell_.

It's gone so far she's even found herself singing along to that stupid and cheesy Leona Lewis song Lois listens to all day. (It came on the radio while she drove to Tyra's last week. It's not like she owns the album or anything.) Found herself singing and sobbing along to lyrics so lame she'd normally hate. And that's his fault, too, really. Julie doesn't do stupid and cheesy but now it seems that _he's cut her open and she'll keep bleeding_. Every time she sees him in the hallway or hears his voice at lunch. 

She's fine really. She'll probably live as well. But she hates him for it (loves him).


End file.
